


A New Year, A New Life

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A short post-series New Year fic...





	A New Year, A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC... no copyright infringement intended

“Sir, do you have any plans for New Year’s Eve?”

“I’m planning on leaving here, going home, locking the front door behind me, pulling the curtains, and settling down with a good book, a good whiskey, and a roaring fire. What about you Winston?”

“A few of us are going to a party in Camden. I asked Barb if she wanted to come along and she nearly bit my head off. I thought, perhaps, if I could convince you to come then you might be able to convince her. She shouldn’t be on her own.”

“It’s a nice thought Winston, but a party in Camden really isn’t my thing. If I came along I’d ruin it for all of you. As for Barbara, you know she enjoys her own company, I really wouldn’t push her too hard…”

I was barely through the front door before Barbara jumped me, her arms looping around my neck, her legs locking around my waist, her lips pressed hard against mine. I slipped my arms around her, my hands resting on her back and held her close, matching her kiss for kiss.

When we eventually broke for air I rested my forehead against hers, but she didn’t release me from her embrace.

“Wow, that was one hell of a welcome home.”

“I’ve missed you.”

“It’s only been a couple of hours.”

“It was a couple of hours too long. I wanted to murder Evans when he asked you to stay back.”

“Winston tried to persuade me to go to a party. He thought that if I went then you would too, he’s worried about you being alone. I suppose we’re going to have to let everyone in on our little secret soon.”

“Two little secrets actually.”

I carried her into the lounge and carefully lowered her onto the couch.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Yes.”

“You’re sure?”

“I’m sure. I peed on a stick this morning, then on a second to check, and then on a third just to make absolutely sure. We’re having a baby Tommy.”

I gently caressed her still flat stomach, grinning as she covered my hand with her own.

“This is wonderful news Barbara, truly wonderful.”

“You’re happy?”

I nodded, then pulled her to me and kissed her softly.

“It’s New Year’s Eve, and my beautiful wife has just told me we’re going to have a baby. A new year and a new life. Barbara, I’ve never been happier.”


End file.
